


high school halloween

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Halloween, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel is just trying to mind his business on Halloween, but Dean has other ideas.





	high school halloween

**Author's Note:**

> rated general but i think there’s like one (1) swear word so be careful ig

Castiel walked into the school with trepidation. He may not be superstitious, but anything could happen on Halloween. He knew that the seniors liked to scare the poor freshmen, after all he had been one of those clueless, helpless freshies. However, this was going to be his year. He was a senior now, but instead of feeling liberated, he was started to feel the effects of a “senior meltdown.” So, he was quite uneasy as he walked up the stairs to his locker. 

He was so caught up in his mind that of course he didn’t notice a fellow senior rounding the corner, mask on his head. Of course it was Dean Winchester, who pulled his mask over his face and popped out from the corner. Castiel yelped and dropped his books with a loud crack. The sky met the forest and Dean took off his mask, smile faltering when he realized he had scared Castiel. Castiel might think that he goes unnoticed, but Dean sure noticed him... a lot. 

“Shit, sorry Cas. I thought you were a freshie,” Dean joked. Cas just tilted his head to the side, squinting his eyes. 

“Cas?”

Dean tensed up. “Castiel, right? Sorry that’s just kind of a mouth full. Is Cas okay?”

A beat passed. 

“Okay,” he replied simply, picking up his books. 

Dean bent down to help him. “Yeah sorry about that...”

“It’s fine.” Castiel smirked and Dean looked up at him. “‘Tis the season.” Dean felt his face warm slightly. Cas stood up and began walking towards his Latin class. 

“Wait!” Dean jumped up. “Uh, I’ll walk you to class?” 

Now it was Cas’ turn to blush. “You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s the least I can do. Besides, I’m going to Latin anyways.”

They walked in awkward silence for a few beats. Then...

“You know, I wouldn’t think that you would be in Latin IV,” Cas broke the silence. 

“Yeah, it’s a family thing. My dad took it, my mom took it, my grandparents took it, and i’m sure my brother will take it.”

“Really? That’s nice.” Cas smiled warmly and tilted his head down to look at the floor. Dean stopped when they realized they were outside the classroom. 

“Hey, Cas?”

“Yes... Dean?”

“There’s a huge party at Crowley’s house later, but that not really my scene. Do you wanna go see a movie or something?” 

Cas was mute for a minute and Dean could feel his heart thumping. Finally, Cas tilted his head up and smiled. Not the sort of smile you give to a passing stranger, no this was a real, genuine smile.  
“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first ever fic and i was gonna upload it on Halloween but that didn’t happen lol. anyways this is based on an urban legend at my school so i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
